SakuraxCrossover Drabbles
by xBlackCherryBlossomx
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with Sakura being paired up with anime characters from other animes. Like HistugayaxSakura, ByakyuxSakura, LxSakura, NearxSaku ect. And also, some of these pairings are REALLY crazy and might be a first. Sakura centric


**Title: You are BORING!!!**

**Rating: Rated K+**

**Pairing: NearSaku**

**

* * *

**

Stare…

Stare…

Stare…

"OKAY! That's it!" A pink haired girl who looked about the age of 12, shouted as she jumped up.

"What's it?" Near asked calmly as he turned away from her and started stacking his dices. He knew what she was annoyed about, but he couldn't help but play with her a bit, even though it didn't seem that way.

"Oh, you know what! This is SO boring!!! Just us staring at each other for the last 10 minutes! I'm a girl! I need to talk! But you Near, you are JUST too quiet!" Sakura yelled as she pointed an accusing finger to Near, getting more ticked off seeing that he was pretty much just ignoring her.

"But how am I supposedly boring?" Before Sakura could make another outburst, he continued. "Is it my fault that you're bored? Do you call somebody boring just because you barely know them? Just because you don't know what they like to do? Maybe it's because there's nothing to actually do that's supposedly suppose to be fun." Near stated, still in a cam state that he almost always was, still continuing to stack his dices.

Sakura was lost for words for a bit as she tried to reply to what Near just said. "But... But… But…" Sakura tried to conjure up a reply to him, but she couldn't think of anything. Sakura was only twelve while Near was about the age of 15 or so. And he was also a genius, who was one of L's two successors. So Near had the advantage here.

"You are so unfair Near-kun." Sakura muttered as she pouted and plopped herself back onto the ground. Then she looked up to stare at Near.

Near knew that she finally, at least, calmed down. So he just continued to calmly stack the dices until he felt somebody's gaze on him. Already knowing that it was Sakura, he turned his head around and stared at Sakura also.

Stare…

Stare…

Stare…

They just kept on staring at each other like they were doing a couple of minutes ago. Unblinking eyes, gazing upon each other. Both emotionless and blank…

Stare…

Stare…

Stare…

It hasn't even been five minutes yet and Sakura, once again, already went crazy. "Ugh!!! This is so boring! There's nothing to do!" She yelled as she gripped her hair, having the urge to pull it out.

"That's it! I've had enough of this! I'm leaving!" She yelled once more before she got up and turned around, about to leave until she felt someone keeping her from going by holding her wrist. She turned around to give Near a confused look before she felt herself be yanked down.

She was speechless as Near pulled her to him and gently placed his lips on hers. Sakura was shocked and breathless with a blush on her cheeks as her mind was now lost. After about 10 seconds, Near finally pulled away. "So, was that boring?" He asked her. Sakura wasn't even able to answer as her mind couldn't function what just happened a couple of seconds ago.

"SAKURA!!! I told you to stop stealing my chocolate!!!" They could already hear the voice of the blonde chocolate lover shouting.

At that, Near stood up, bringing Sakura up with him. "You better go run and hide or try to calm him down." He calmly suggested as he lightly pushed Sakura towards the door. Sakura was quiet as she walked out of Near's room, still a bit dizzy and unsure of what happened a minute or two ago.

So she started walking to the source of the shouting, until everything finally sunk into her. She immediately stopped walking as a couple of thoughts passed her.

'_N-Near just kissed me.'_

Sakura thought surprisingly as she touched her lips, with a bright red blush on her face. Well, that was until she realized something else.

'_He stole my first kiss… Wait! He stole my first kiss!'_

Sakura grew pissed that it was Near of all people to take her first kiss. But he didn't take her first kiss, he stole it! And that was around 3 minutes ago, and NOW, she just finally realized it!

'_Oh, when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-'_

But before she could finish her thought, she saw an angry Mello, at the end of the hallway, walking towards her.

'_Well, I'll do that after getting away from Mello.' _And with that last thought, she turned around and was already running, but Mello was at her tails.

After about half an hour of running and chasing, Sakura finally lost Mello. So she started walking to her bedroom, and when she entered, she immediately went over to her bed, having one last thought for the day before her face hit the soft and comfy pillow.

'_Well, at least it was Near. Even though he can be boring most of the time, at least my first kiss was with him…'_


End file.
